parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Holiday/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript of Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Holiday. *(Sesame Street Theme Song & Title Card) *Big Bird and Elmo: Happy Holidays! *Big Bird: Hi!, Welcome to Sesame Street!, I'm Big Bird! *Elmo: And I'm Elmo! *Big Bird: Today, Me, Elmo, His Friends, and The Characters are So Excited About The Holidays! *Elmo: Yeah!, That's Why We're Celebrating Christmas at Elmo's House! *Big Bird: We Just Have to Wait for The Characters to Get Here! *(Doorbell rings) *Elmo: Oh!, There's Somebody at The Door! *Big Bird: Coming! *(Door opens at Elmo's Friends) *Elmo: Look!, It's Elmo's Friends! *Snuffy: Hi, Elmo! *Grover: Hi, Big Bird! *Alan: Happy Holidays! *Big Bird: Thanks, Guys! *Elmo: You, Too!, Come On In! *Zoe: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Zoe! *(Doorbell rings) *Elmo: Oh!, Somebody Else is Here! *Big Bird: Who Could It Be? *Elmo: Let's See! *(Door opens at Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, The Winkster, and The Kids) *Big Bird: Oh!, Look!, It's Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, The Winkster, and The Kids! *Elmo: Hi, Barney! *Barney: Hi, There, Elmo! *BJ, Baby Bop, and The Winkster: Hi, Big Bird! *The Kids: Happy Holidays! *Big Bird: Oh!, Thanks! *Elmo: Come On In! *Kathy: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Kathy! *(Doorbell rings) *Big Bird: Oh!, More Guests! *Elmo: Coming! *(Door opens at Bear and His Friends) *Elmo: Oh!, Look!, It's Bear and His Friends from The Big Blue House! *Big Bird: Hi, Bear! *Bear: Hi, Big Bird!, Hi, Elmo! *Bear's Friends: Happy Holidays! *Elmo: Oh!, Thanks, Everybody! *Big Bird: Come On In! *Tutter: Sure! *Ojo: Thanks! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Ojo! *(Doorbell rings) *Big Bird: Hey!, More Guests are Here! *Elmo: Let's See Who It Is! *(Door opens at Steve, Blue, Dora, Thomas, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar) *Elmo: Oh!, Look!, It's Steve, Blue, Dora, Dora and Blue's Friends, and Their New Friend Thomas the Tank Engine! *Big Bird: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi, Big Bird! *Dora, Blue, and Thomas: Hi, Elmo! *Dora and Blue's Friends: Happy Holidays! *Elmo: Oh!, Thanks, Guys! *Big Bird: Come On In! *Dora: Gracias, Big Bird! *Tickety: Yeah!, Thank You! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell rings) *Big Bird: Hey!, Who Could That Be? *Elmo: Oh!, Elmo Dosen't Know!, Let's Go See! *(Door opens at Oswald and His Friends) *Big Bird: Oh!, It's Oswald and His Friends! *Elmo: Hi, Oswald! *Oswald: Hi, Elmo!, Happy Holidays! *Weenie: (Barks Hi, Big Bird!) *Oswald's Friends: Happy Holidays! *Elmo: Oh!, That Was Nice of You Guys! *Big Bird: Come On In! *Henry: Thanks, Buddy Boy! *(Doorbell rings) *Elmo: Oh!, More Guests! *Big Bird: Let's Go See! *(Door opens at The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets) *Big Bird: Oh, Look!, It's The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets! *Elmo: Hi, Guys! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Hi, Elmo and Big Bird!, Happy Holidays! *Big Bird: Oh!, Thanks, Guys! *Elmo: Come On In! *Tyrone: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Tyrone! *(Doorbell rings) *Big Bird: More Guests! *Elmo: Coming! *(Door opens at DJ Lance, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex) *Big Bird: Oh!, It's DJ Lance, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex from Yo Gabba Gabba! *Elmo: Hi, DJ Lance! *DJ Lance: Hi, Big Bird and Elmo! *Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex: Happy Holidays! *Big Bird: Thanks, Guys! *Elmo: Come On In! *Muno: Sure! *(Doorbell rings) *Elmo: Oh!, I Think There are More Guests! *Big Bird: Let's Go See! *(Door opens at Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy) *Elmo: Oh, Look!, It's Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy! *Big Bird: Hi, There! *Kai-Lan and Hoho: Ni Hao, Big Bird and Elmo! *Wubbzy and Daizy: Happy Holidays! *Elmo: Oh!, Thank You! *Big Bird: Come On In! *Wubbzy: Thanks, Big Bird! *(Doorbell rings) *Elmo: Oh!, More Guests! *Big Bird: Coming! *(Door opens at SpongeBob and His Friends) *Elmo: Hey, Look!, It's SpongeBob and His Friends! *Big Bird: Hi, SpongeBob! *SpongeBob: Hi, Big Bird! *Patrick: Hi, Elmo! *SpongeBob's Friends: Happy Holidays! *Elmo: Thanks, SpongeBob's Friends! *Big Bird: You Guys Can Come In! *Mr. Krabs: Thanks, Big Bird Pal! *(Doorbell rings) *Elmo: Oh!, More Guests!, I Wonder Who Could They Be! *Big Bird: Let's Go See! *(Door opens at The Rugrats and Arthur Characters) *Big Bird: Hey!, It's The Rugrats and Arthur Characters! *Elmo: Hello! *Arthur: Hi, Elmo! *Tommy and D.W.: Hi, Big Bird! *Rugrats and Arthur Characters: Happy Holidays! *Elmo: Thanks, Guys! *Big Bird: Come On In! *Buster: Thanks! *(Doorbell rings) *Elmo: Oh!, Elmo Thinks Our Last Guest is Here! *Big Bird: Who Could It Be? *Elmo: Elmo Don't Know!, Let's See! *(Door opens at Alex Bratten) *Big Bird: Oh, Look!, It's Alex Bratten!, He's The Brother of The Bratten Family! *Elmo: Hi, Alex Bratten! *Alex Bratten: Hi, Elmo and Big Bird!, Happy Holidays! *Big Bird: Thanks, Alex Bratten!, You're Just in Time! *Elmo: Come On In! *Alex Bratten: Thanks, Elmo!, It's My First Time Here at Sesame Street! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *Telly Monster: That's Everyone! *Big Bird: Now Let's Join Our Holiday Tradition! *Elmo's Friends and The Characters: Yeah! *Elmo: Come Look at Our Memory Patches! *Big Bird: Wow! *Zoe: This Was The First Memory Patch We Made! *Narf: We Started The Whole Quilt! *Big Bird: You Know Who That Little Bird Is? *Barney: You, Big Bird! *Big Bird: Yep!, That's Me When I Was Younger! *Elmo: Big Bird's With His Granny! *Big Bird: Hi, Granny! *Bob: Wow! *Gabi: Look at All These Patches! *Big Bird: Hey!, Do You Remember This Stuff? *Bear: Yeah! *Baby Bop: Oh!, Elmo!, We Need to Add New Patches! *Elmo: Oh!, Right, Baby Bop!, We Need to Add New Patches!, Oh!, and Elmo Has A Memory That Elmo Wants to Add to Our Quilt! *Ursa: You Do, Elmo? *Elmo: Yeah! *Big Bird: But Elmo!, What Memory is It? *Elmo: Oh!, Um..., Elmo Dosen't Know! *Doc Hogg: Hey, Elmo!, Why Don't You Ask Blue! *Elmo: Great Idea, Doc Hogg!, Hey, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Yes, Elmo?) *Elmo: What Memory Can Elmo Add to Our Holiday Quilt? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue stamps the pawprint) *Elmo: A Holiday Game of Blue's Clues! *Big Bird: Yeah!, We'll Play A Holiday Game of Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Memory Elmo Wants to Add to Our Holiday Quilt! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Elmo: (Singing) Cause That's A Really Great Game! *Big Bird, Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Okay!, Remember, Everyone!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Big Bird: Blue's Clues! *Big Old Bullfrog: But How Do We Get Rid of This Pawprint? *Grandma Flutter: Yeah!, How? *Narf: Hey!, We Can Use This Holiday Napkin! *Elmo: Good Idea, Narf! *(Elmo wipes the pawprint) *Elmo: Oh, Look!, The Pawprint Turned Into A Memory Patch! *Big Bird: Cool! *Elmo: We Can Add This Pawprint Patch to Our Memory Quilt! *Big Bird: Hey, Elmo!, Now You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues! *Elmo: Oh!, Right, Big Bird!, For Our Holiday Game of Blue's Clues, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Slippery: Notebook! *Elmo: Notebook!, Right, Slippery! *Big Bird: But Who Has Our Notebook? *Sidetable: I Do!, I Have The Notebook! *Elmo: Oh!, Hi, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Elmo!, Guess What!, I Have A Special Notebook for You to Play A Holiday Game of Blue's Clues! *Elmo: You Do?, Oh!, Can Elmo See The Notebook? *Sidetable: Sure! *(Drawer opens) *(Drawer closes) *Sidetable: Ta-Da! *Elmo: Wow, Sidetable!, It's A Holiday Notebook! *Sidetable: Yeah!, It Has A Present in It, Too! *Elmo: Wow!, Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome, Elmo!, Happy Holidays! *Steve: So, Elmo!, Do You Know How to Play Blue's Clues! *Elmo: Oh, Yes!, Elmo Knows! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *Elmo's Friends: Pawprint! *Big Bird: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right! *Elmo: And That's Our First... *The Characters: Clue! *Elmo: A Clue? *Elmo's Friends and The Characters: A Clue! *Big Bird: Then We Put It in Our... *Elmo's Friends and The Characters: Notebook! *Big Bird, Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Elmo: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Second Clue! *Big Bird: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook!, Cause They're Who's Clues? Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Holiday Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies Category:2019 Category:Transcripts